Freak
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun selalu dikatakan 'aneh' oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Suatu hari seorang siswa di Sekolahnya tewas hanya karena Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan kesal dalam hatinya karena perkataan mereka. Kyuhyun bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, karena jika dirinya mengumpat dalam hati, maka orang tersebut akan tewas. Apa yang akan dilakukukan Siwon untuk menolong Kyuhyun?


" Freak " chapt. 1

FF ini terinspirasi dari Movie Carrie , jadi aku ingin buat karakter Kyuhyun yang sangat mengejutkan di FF ini, dan FF ini juga mengandung kekerasan, jadi kemungkinan FF ini akan sering di PW.

Genre : Brother, Family, Friend, Mistery

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kangin

Yesung

Lee Jonghyun

Jung Younghwa

?

~F~

Seorang namja berwajah pucat, bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut lurus yang tidak pernah disisir rapi, dan saat ini ia berumur 17 tahun. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah namja aneh, karena ia sangat pendiam, ia tidak pernah berjalan dengan mendongakkan wajahnya lurus ke depan, karena ia selalu berjalan sambil menunduk. Ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri, bahkan untuk menyapa dan berbincang dengan teman sebayanya saja tidak pernah. Ia sangat tertutup pada siapa saja, termasuk pada keluarganya.

Banyak orang-orang mengatakan namja itu gila, tapi bagi saudaranya namja itu sama seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Ia selalu melindungi namdongsaeng kesayangannya, meskipun Appa mereka, sering kali menyiksa anak bungsunya dengan alasan anak pembawa sial dan tidak waras. Karena tekanan yang sering diberikan oleh Appa nya, namja itu menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda dengan hyung nya.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah nama dari namja itu, sedangkan hyung nya bernama Cho Siwon. Seperti biasa, ia selalu pergi diantar oleh saudara kandungnya yang kini bekerja di Toko Roti.

" Kyu, nanti hyung akan menjemputmu seperti biasa"

" Ne hyung" sahut Kyuhyun dan menundukkan wajahnya

" Apa kamu ingin roti coklat?, nanti hyung akan membuatkanya untukmu"

"Ne"

" Kalau begitu, hyung pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi hyung. Kau mengerti?" ujar Siwon sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun lembut

" Ne" sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Walau pun hanya menjawab sesingkatnya saja, tapi bagi Siwon itu lebih baik, dari pada Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa.

" Hyung menyayangimu, Kyu"

" Nado" sahut Kyuhyun

Meskipun berat untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di Sekolah, tapi Siwon harus tetap bekerja, agar ia bisa membiayai Sekolah Kyuhyun.

" Masuklah…"

"Ne" Kyuhyun berbalik dan ia berjalan menuju Kelas. Siwon merasa kasihan pada namdongsaeng kesayangannya, karena Kyuhyun selalu mendapat tekanan mulai di rumah hingga di Sekolah. Awalnya Siwon ingin memindahkan Kyuhyun dari Sekolah lama, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena Siwon berpikir, semua akan berjalan sama, dan tidak akan ada yang berubah. Siwon juga sangat takut, jika suatu saat Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu di luar batas. Jadi Siwon dengan terpaksa membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap di Sekolah lamanya.

Siwon menghela nafas berat, kemudian ia pergi dari area Sekolah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, seperti biasa…seluruh siswa/siswi di Sekolah itu mencemoohnya, bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang sengaja memasang tali setiap kali Kyuhyun lalui, dan Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa lepas mereka yang menghina Kyuhyun menggema, hingga membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit.

Ia berusaha bangkit, dan tidak ingin menatap wajah seluruh siswa/siswi yang mentertawakannya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelas dengan tertunduk.

" Hati-hati…ada siswa gila"

" Jauh-jauh…jangan dekat siswa gila itu"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju Toilet, ia berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap wajahnya yang putih pucat, ia tidak bisa menangis, karena hatinya terlampau sakit. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, kedua matanya menatap tajam pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia terngiang-ngiang akan perkataan ketus dan hinaan dari siswa/siswi di Sekolah yang ia tempati.

Pikiran Kyuhyun dipenuhi dengan kekesalan yang terpendam, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, kekesalan yang ia rasakan justru memecahkan cermin di depannya. Kyuhyun terkejut, karena cermin itu pecah berkeping-keping.

" Pe…pecah?, cermin ini pecah karenaku?, apa…aku benar-benar pembawa sial dan gila?" gumam Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian ia segera pergi dari Toilet. Kyuhyun tidak sadar, bahwa ada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja melihat cermin itu pecah karena Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun?…, bagaimana bisa cermin itu pecah dengan sendirinya?" batin namja itu, ia ke luar dari Toilet dan mencermati setiap cermin yang pecah berkeping-keping di dalam wastafel.

Cukup merinding saat mengingat dimana cermin itu pecah dengan sendirinya hanya dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Namja itu segera ke luar dari Toilet, dan ia pergi menuju kelas, dimana ia juga sekelas dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat memasuki kelas, tatapan matanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tertunduk sambil membaca sebuah buku pelajaran Sains. Namja itu duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, ketika Kyuhyun sadar bahwa namja itu menatapnya, ia buru-buru segera berpaling dan mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membaca seperti kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan diwaktu senggang.

~ F ~

" Kau sudah datang" Tanya Yesung si pemilik Toko Roti

" Ne hyung" sahut Siwon dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan.

Tidak berapa lama Siwon ke luar dan menghampiri Yesung yang sedang menata roti sosis buatannya di rak roti.

" Biar aku saja yang menyusunnya hyung" ujar Siwon dan merebut nampan roti dari tangan Yesung

" Kau ini…selalu saja begitu" ujar Yesung dan tersenyum padanya

" Hehehe"

" O iya, bagaimana kabar Kyunnie?, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung

" Seperti biasa hyung…setiap malam, Appa selalu menyiksa Kyuhyun" sahut Siwon lesu

" Hyung selalu bingung, kenapa Appa mu begitu membenci Kyuhyun?"

" Molla hyung…, sejak kecil, Appa selalu berbuat tidak adil pada Kyuhyun. Aku takut hyung"

" Kamu takut kenapa?"

" Kyuhyun dari luar terlihat seperti namja biasa, tapi…Kyuhyun berbeda dengan kita hyung" sahut Siwon

" Berbeda?, kenapa?"

" Mollayo hyung…itu hanya pikiranku saja" sahut Siwon, kemudian ia berbalik menuju tempat kasir.

" Mianhe, aku telat" terdengar suara seseorang yang juga pelayan di Toko Roti milik Yesung

" Jung Younghwa, kau selalu saja telat" sahut Yesung

" Hehehehe, mianhe hyung. Tadi, aku harus mengantar pesanan Appa" sahut Younghwa yang buru-buru harus mengganti pakaiannya seperti Siwon.

~ F ~

" Hey Jung Jonghyun, kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya seorang siswa yang menghampiri Jonghyun yang tertegun di bawah pohon pada saat jam istirahat.

" Kau rupanya…kau mengejutkanku saja" sahut Jonghyun sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain Basket di lapangan tidak jauh dari Jonghyun berada.

" Siapa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Tanya namja yang sangat penasaran pada siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Jonghyun

Jonghyun buru-buru beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu ia merangkul Jungshin, kemudian mengajak Jungshin ke kantin.

" Bukan siapa-siapa, kajja, kita ke kantin" ajak Jonghyun

" Kau ini…geurae kita ke kantin. Kau yang traktir ya, karena kau yang mengajakku" pinta Jungshin

" Arasseo…arasseo…"

~ F ~

Kyuhyun sangat ingin bermain basket dengan siswa-siswa di lapangan Sekolah, tapi menurut Kyuhyun itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena siswa-siswa populer selalu memanggilnya " FREAK" .

" Huft…"Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika seorang siswa di kelasnya, sengaja melempar telur busuk kearah Kyuhyun.

" Hahahaha…"tawa mereka puas

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar geram, hingga ia mengumpat dalam hati, "Kau harus mati!" batin Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak menatap namja yang melempar telur busuk padanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa umpatannya menjadi kenyataan, tiba-tiba saja lampu panjang di kelas mereka terjatuh dan menimpa siswa yang melempar telur pada Kyuhyun, bahkan pecahan lampu itu menancap di bagian belakang kepala siswa tersebut.

" AAAAAAAAAAA" suasana menjadi riuh karena ketakutan siswi/siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian naas itu. Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya dengan siswa/siswi di kelasnya. Ia sangat takut saat melihat siswa itu tewas di depannya.

" Kau…pasti kau yang telah membunuh Kim Soo Roo" tuduh salah satu siswa pada Kyuhyun

" Apa kau tidak waras?, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membunuh Soo Roo, bukankah itu kecelakaan?" siswa/siswi itu terkejut karena mereka melihat Jonghyun yang menghampiri Kyuhyun, bahkan membela Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Jonghyun mau membela dirinya, bahkan Jonghyun terlihat sama sekali tidak takut pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya bergetar, ia sangat takut pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC


End file.
